The present invention relates to an improved system for detecting leaks in pipelines carrying liquid hydrocarbons or the like, or any other liquid which should be contained and detected, which system also provides containment for pipeline leaks.
In Butts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,526, there is disclosed a device for detecting leaks in pipelines which comprises two conductors wrapped around each other, with a layer of butyl rubber for preventing electrical contact between said conductors. When the pipeline, which contains hydrocarbon, leaks, the butyl rubber preventing the conductors from contacting each other is degraded, whereby the conductors then contact each other and activate an alarm.
The major deficiencies of this system include the fact that it takes a rather substantial leak to accumulate sufficient hydrocaron to degrade the butyl rubber or other similar material, particularly when the hydrocarbon leaks into the ground. Such leakage also results in environmental contamination.